That Very First Meeting
by MelodicMadness
Summary: Richter's very first impression of Aster was that he was sweet, kind, and would be by his side, no matter what.


-Richter and Aster and ToS2 all belong to Namco-

So, here I am with yet another story revolving around Richter and Aster, but this one doesn't have any fluff… I know, I'm disappointed too! But it wouldn't have fit in here, and I really wanted to write when these two lovely characters first met, or how I imagine it, at least.

Ummm, yeah. Here we go!

Xxxx

The air held a feeling of suspense that day in Sybak, especially so for Richter, who was young with a mature face and posture. As mature as his countenance was, his glowing, green eyes still held the essence of childish awe, and he gazed upon the large architectural structures of the city with great curiosity.

Meltokio had buildings large like these, but their repetition of Corinthian columns and twisting vines made the town feel as stuffy as the rich townsfolk who inhabited it. It was also Meltokio that had a research facility, where Richter had just left to join the researchers in the Sybak Research Academy.

It had taken a few years of diligence and a lot studying, but he was finally deemed intelligent enough to work in the most renowned researching facility in Tethe'alla.

He followed quietly and obediently behind and in front of the guards leading him there; he may have been acknowledged for his genius, but he still could not gain any trust because of his lineage. Half-elves, as harmless as they were, simply could not gain the respect they deserved.

Richter hoped that the people in Sybak would treat him with a little more kindness than the people back in Meltokio. It was a silly wish, but he kept on hoping all through his short walk to the western part of the town that held the academy.

Upon arrival, his eyes landed on a plump man with graying facial hair, presumably the director of the building. His eyes twinkled with the happiness only received with age, and he had a smile to match. His overweight girth shifted mostly to the sides as he bowed, welcoming the guards.

After he resumed his original position, his eyes darted around the guards, trying to find the new researcher, until they landed on the teenage, redheaded boy. His smile quickly twitched downwards as his jaw became stiff. Richter cringed and shamefully switched his gaze to the cobblestone floor.

He heard the director open his mouth to say something, breathing in a great deal of air to supply his voluminous body, when a jubilant, happy-go-lucky tune replaced the aged voice of the director. With great curiosity, he heard the voice ask, "So, where is he? I want to meet him!"

Unable to examine the cobblestone floor any longer and intrigued by this new voice, the half-elf glanced up, and there his eyes met the gleaming, friendly smile of a blond boy who appeared younger than him. Before he even spoke, his eyes were shouting, "welcome!"

"Oh, there you are!" he trotted up to Richter and held out his hand, an inviting grin on his pink lips. "I'm Aster."

Blinking once, then twice, Richter eventually reached up for the other boy's hand and held it within his own, staring at it with awe.

"Umm… you're supposed to shake it," Aster said, chuckling.

The director, obviously an impatient man, hurried the conversation by interrupting, "Aster, that's Richter. Could you please lead him to the lab? We're wasting time here."

"Richter, huh? I like that name." He continued as though Richter had introduced himself, ignoring the glower from the director who crossed him arms not but a second ago.

The taller boy finally found his voice, after recovering from the strange amount of kindness Aster showed him—actually, not strange, just unbelievable. "Oh, er, nice to meet you, Mr. Aste—"

"Please, just Aster will do. We're all friends here," he informed. And, without removing his hand from Richter's gloved hand, he turned around on his heels and walked back to the door, dragging the still startled half-elf with him.

Without a single glance at the director, he happily marched through the entrance and down the elongated hallways.

Humans regarded the scene with disgust and resentment, appalled that anyone would even think of touching a half-elf, but Aster did not care. His smile stayed gold and true, and Richter could not help but smile with him, eased by his carefree attitude towards other people's acceptance of him.

He had never felt so welcome anywhere in his life, and although he knew that he would receive the same treatment as he did in Meltokio, he also knew that Aster, his new acquaintance, his new friend, would be there to willingly defend him.

Xxxx

I'll try to write some fluff soon, whether it be Richter/Aster or Richter/Emil, since stories are becoming less frequent for ToS2. But, anyway, reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
